Kidnapped
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Katara is a sixteen year old girl who encounters a fire nation raid. She is kidnapped and is taken out to the fire nation once they see her try to waterbend. Her punishment may be hard to deal with, but she knows she can't give up for she needs to retur DISCONTINUED. Might rewrite the story though.
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

**Kidnapped Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the story or any of its characters.

**Summary**: Katara is a sixteen year old girl who encounters a fire nation raid. She is kidnapped and is taken out to the fire nation once they see her try to waterbend. Her punishment may be hard to deal with, but she knows she can't give up for she needs to return to her family. But what happens when she meets Zuko; the firelord's son? Pure hatred can't help but wash over her whole body as she can't help but detest him. What happens when he ends up liking the enemy?

I'll never forget how today the fire nation attacked my village. I wanted to protect my family at all costs, but of course that never lasted. The only reason why they came was to find the last waterbender. They caught me red handed. I waterbended, and they took me onto their ship then set sail. That's how I am here now, sitting on the ship trying to create a plan to escape.

However this one girl whose name I forgot took my waterbending away by punching me in several parts of my body. Now I sit here tied up with my arms and legs having nothing to do at all except think. Now I'm acting the most unpleasant for the firelords son; Zuko. Oh how I loathe him.

He got impatient with me since I wouldn't stop yelling at him; so now he's deciding a punishment. In the meantime, I am stuck in here while I await his unwanted return.

Zuko strides in the room with a huge smirk on his face. I sneer at him with hatred filled within my eyes.

"My father came up with the perfect plan. From now on, you're living with us. You'll be my personal assistant and my girlfriend." He says with a confident smug look on his face. "What? You expect me to serve you! You have one hell of a nerve because that's never going to happen." I say firmly. "Hm, so we decided not to kill you, would you rather we change that?" He asks me while smirking evilly. "Fine whatever I'll be your 'assistant!" I say angrily while glaring. "Don't expect to escape, because everyone will know you're my girlfriend. So if you try to escape, they'll tell me. I have spies to watch you already lurking around in places you'd never expect." He says while circling me. "Anyway, put on these clothes. You're not living in your tribe anymore." He says while throwing me a red robe that has several different shades.

I shoo him away and get dressed quickly. I've decided I better do as he says and not even try to escape. It's not even worth the effort. As long as I get on his good side, maybe he'll allow me to return to my tribe.

Somehow he knows exactly when I finish getting dressed, and enters the room with a cheery attitude. How the heck did he know when I finished?

"Hey we have a meeting to attend and you're going to come with me." Zuko says as he grabs my hand and nearly drags me out of the room. I quickly release his hand from mine while holding an angry look on my face.

When we reach the meeting area, I get the impression that this is going to be very boring. In fact some of the things they might be planning will be pure evil. What's wrong with people from the firenation? They are always so demanding and devious.

"So we the plan to take over BaSingSe has started. It's successful in the process of finally ending. That's all we've really gathered here to tell you all, because last time we told you that we'd tell you." The firelord says firmly while standing up and leaving. I wish I could've spoken out against this horrible plan that might happen, but I knew the consequences could be horrendously painful.

At that time, he gestures for me to follow him to his room. I don't trust a guy like him alone in a room with me. When we walk in, he closes the door and locks it. Great, now what evil plan does he have in store for me?

A large smirk is on his face as he corners me to the wall. He starts to chuckle soft at first but then loud.

"You looked so nervous when I started to walk in the room then closed the door and locked it. Oh my gosh! Stay still! There's a huge bug on you!" He says while panicking. "Where?" I say loudly. Before I know it, his lips brush against mine gently while at the same time my eyes are wide open.

That little UGH! I extend my arm and my hand swiftly slaps him hard across the face.

"Y-You're such a jerk!" I scream at him while tears stream down my face. I can't believe that my first kiss was wasted on the firelord's son. My eyes become wide as I realize the consequences that may be bestowed upon me due to my bad actions.

A frightening smirk wipes across his face.

"You're gonna pay for that Ka-ta-ra." He says while pronouncing my name with syllables. "You have to clean out my huge closet. No one dares to enter that horrifying place. Good luck, oh and don't come out until you're done." He says while he pushes me towards his closet, turns on the light then shoves me inside.

I sigh as I inhale deeply, while suddenly swiftly pinching my nose due to the disgusting smell. I begin working as quickly as I can, the quicker I go the faster I can escape this disgusting place. In what seems like forever, but in reality only two hours, the room is finished. It smells really good now, and is neat and organized.

I step out of the closet smelling fresh and pretty. Zuko sees me and a smirk forms on his face. He walks closer to me as he is now right next to me.

The end of this chapter for now. Sorry if it was extremely boring. Anyway, please review ^^, and also I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting for you guys. Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2 Avatar Aang

**Kidnapped Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This story is just a figment of my imagination.

**Note to the readers: **Gomen Nasai (I am very sorry), I made Zuko out to be a pervert for some of you. Well you see, in a lot of the stories I read he's like that, and plus I write stories for shugo chara! Ikuto Tsukiyomi is like that and I guess I got used to it. Anyway, Please review and I'll try harder this time. TT-TT Also this chapter may be kinda eh. But I'll try.

I stare at Zuko who's staring wide eyed at all the progress I was able to finish when cleaning out his closet. I wonder what he's thinking. His face is so placid, and so unidentifiable. You can't tell if he's angry or happy. But I sure do hope he likes his room.

"Whoa, you did an excellent job. Thanks Katara. Look, I'm sorry I made you kiss me okay? For one time only, you can waterbend, and can hit me but only once. I know that might not be enough but it's the least I think I should do for my gratitude. After all, I didn't expect you to clean my room **_this _**good!" he says while flashing me a huge smile. "No need, since you apologized, I'll just try to forget it every happened. Anyway, I only resort to violence when I am in danger. That's what the right thing to do is after all." I say while smiling back.

Maybe Zuko is not as bad as I thought he'd be. However sometimes he can be a jerk, but everyone can be a jerk sometimes. Even I can, but mostly I try to be strong and help others the best I can to my ability. He gestures me to follow him out of the closet, and I do so obediently.

"I hear that the avatar has been discovered in your watertribe. We might just have to visit them so we can take him captive in order to protect your village." he says with a huge grin on his face. "Also that's where we are heading right now. But if you do any treacherous actions, the punishments on my father's decision may not be too great. So this is just a warning." he says while he has a dark glint in his eyes as his stare deeply into mine.

I don't respond to the words that came out of his mouth as I am thinking, 'What kind of monster would want to harm the avatar. Well then again, this _is _the firelord's son. But I kind of can't help but feel sorry.'

A few days later:

The Avatar whose name I discovered is Aang, has been captured. I've been tempted to visit him and set him free. However, they'd probably know it was me. Then I would be in deep shit; but I decide to visit him anyways.

I walk down the long rows of hallways, to the prison cell. I walk over to his and he looks up at me with worried eyes but then they die down as he sees that I am not a threat to his life. I walk over to the inside and grab the keys I stole from Zuko. I swiftly walk inside to greet him as he looks extremely lonely.

"Hey Aang, my name is Katara. I'm from the tribe you were staying at with the waterbenders, however I was the only one left. It's such an honor to meet you, I mean the world has been awaiting your return and you finally have! Wow, and I am sorry to say that I can't do anything to help you escape otherwise It'd be obvious to Zuko; my boyfriend. He's the firelord's son in case you didn't know. I know what you're probably thinking, how could you be his boyfriend if he's the firelord's son. Well, since I got in a fight with Zuko he talked to his father about my punishment. I have to be his personal assistant and girlfriend. I know the worst punishment ever right?" I say while rolling my eyes.

"I-" he says but then starts coughing up blood, and my eyes grow wide. "What did they do to you? It's silly how the firenation always wants to capture the Avatar. The Avatar is the world's most placid and peaceful person. You have the power to stop this war Aang. If you defeat the firelord, or escape we can always have you train from the three other nations. But we need to find out a way for you to escape." I say quickly. He clears his throat and says, "Nice to meet you Katara. That stinks that you have to be Zuko's assistant. Also I know but I don't know how I'll be able to get out of here. I could escape using my airbending, but when I did that, one of the guards punished me and told me never to use my bending again." he says sternly. "I am a waterbender as you know. I have the ability to freeze objects into breaking. We could see how it works." I say quickly while going towards his cuffs that are forcing his wrists together.

I quickly blow a cold icy block onto the cuffs and they freeze immensely then break off. He's now free of his cuffs, and he bows to thank me.

"How am I going to get out now though, a guard would probably notice me then bring me back here and force me to tell them how I got out. Because these are only able to be broke with waterbending. This might not be good because then you might be able to be identified as the one that helped me escape." he says while shaking his head.

Uh oh not sounding good is it. Sorry if this chapter was bleh, but I will try harder in the next one. Reviews please. Oh and by the way, Mai isn't Zuko's girlfriend in here because in this story he never met her. So yeah. There you go.


	3. Chapter 3 Lies

**Kidnapped Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters. This story is just a figment of my imagination.

Aang stared at me with a worried expression. But I promised him I'd help him escape, even if that means putting my life at risk. After all, what happens if he dies, just because of my own anxiety of being discovered? I walk over to him and help him stand.

"Aang, you need to escape. The balance of the four nations is in danger. I'm going to help you." I say sternly. "Katara, but wait. That means you might be discovered." he says with a worried look on his face. "I don't care. As long as it means that the world's last hope for peace and harmony is alright, then I seriously don't care." I say firmly. He nods and we exit together.

The hallways are long and almost neverending. When we arrive out of the hallways, several people are coming, so I hide Aang out of anyone's sight. As soon as the people leave, we continue to walk."They put my glider in Zuko's room." Aang says while sighing. "I'll go get it, and you're coming with me." I say while smiling.

When we finally reach Zuko's room I quickly extend my arm out to grab it, and successfully we run out of the room. When we're finally outside, I give Aang his glider and he flies away. No one notices, we're the only one outside right now, as it's very early in the morning. I am surprised that Zuko didn't even flinch when he heard us enter. Maybe he's a deep sleeper.

I tiptoe back into Zuko's room, put his keys back where they belong, then go to my room. I fall asleep quickly, but by the time I finally go to sleep, it's time to wake up. At least now the avatar is safe and out of harm. I hope he didn't go back to the south pole's tribe. It'd be very obvious where he was if he did. I am just glad everything is going to be alright with him. By the time I awake I see Zuko angrily awaiting for me to wake up. He's sleeping in a chair. So I tiptoe to my closet grab some clothes then go into the bathroom. As soon as I finish, I tiptoe out of the room and gently close the door, and he notices nothing as he's still sleeping.

A sigh of relief escapes my lips as he didn't awake. To no avail though, he exits the room angrily while his eyes are almost a deep shade of red.

"Did you free the Avatar?" he says angrily. "No." I lie. "Really? Then how do you suppose he got out?" he says while fuming with anger. "Didn't I just tell you that I didn't help him escape? What is your problem I was sleeping the whole time!" I yell angrily trying to be convincing. "Then how did water get on the ground?" he says while stomping his foot on the ground. "I DON'T KNOW?" I say while walking away angry, and a little disappointed that obviously I should have at least tried to clean up the evidence at least a little bit.

"**Don't you walk away from me! I am not done with you!" **he yells furiously. **"Well I am done with talking to you. If you're not going to believe what I say, then why bother even trying t o talk to you!" **I say while stomping off quickly. Then I start running, and I mean running as fast as I can. Then I see him. Him being the one whom I helped escape.

"Aang? Why are you here?" I ask him while tilting my head to the side with confusion. "I couldn't let you face the wrath of the firenation on your own." he says with a sly smile as he notices some cuffs on his hands.

**Zuko's POV:**

I quickly caught up to her, and saw her discussing with the Avatar about how she wouldn't face the wrath of us alone. I knew it, she was lying. She is a terrible liar, and perhaps the worst liar I have ever faced in my whole entire life.

The end of this chapter for now. I know it is kind of bleh again, but I am trying . so please review. Thanks so much everyone.


End file.
